After War Life
by Silverblade11
Summary: He didn’t notice the girl on the left side reading the Daily Prophet. So as he went to sit down she moved over a bit more.“Oh hello! I didn’t see you thereHere's the story of Albus Severus Potter, child of Harry James Potter and Ginny Weasly.


Albus was walking around looking for a compartment. The only one he passed had Jhaviere Lovegood sitting in it. Jhaviere was a tall skinny boy with almost white hair. He would die it different colours almost every week.

Jhaviere lived on the same street as Albus. His mother, Luna, father, Neville, and him lived in a large house that looked almost like a lighthouse. It was tall, made out of brick and leaned a little bit. Neville, was very tall like Jhaviere. He had dark brown hair and a crooked smile. Neville taught at Hogwarts. He was addressed as Professor Lovegood. Neville taught herbology and was amasing at it. Neville had to take Professor Sprouts place.

Professor Sprout had perished a large during the war. She had suffered under the Cruciatus Curse and then was taken into impisonment and was never seen again. Untill now. She had been found in Malfoy Manor in a small closet. She had many broken bones, had lost sevire amounts of blood and had been starved. She, however, had survived over 20 years. She now lies in a bed at St. Mungos.

When Albus entered Jhaviere's compartment he didn't notice the girl on the left side reading the Daily Prophet. So as he went to sit down she moved over a bit.

"Oh hello! I didn't see you there." Albus tried to be as polite as he could. She was a very pretty girl with pitch black hair, yellow-green eyes, and a delicate scense to her. He had seen her face before. But where?

"Hi. I'm Beatrix Parkinson." Parkinson! Albus had heard that name before. Harry had to fight her when he was in the War.

"I'm Albus. So…" He had to think of something to say, "What house are you looking forward to being in?"

"Well… My family has _always_ been in Slytherin so I'm hoping to be in that or Ravenclaw. What about you?"

"Oh. I'm hoping to be in Gyfindor or Slytherin. My dad wants me to be in Gryfindor but he says that if I'm in Slytherin that's okay too."

"Oh. Your _dad_. Cool…" She turned away from Albus. Obviously she seemed to be a bit uncomfortable talking about fathers.

"Is something wrong?" Albus asked.

"Well… I never realy knew my father. He died fighting in the War. He was a Death Eater so I guess he deserved what he got. That's what my mother said, at least."

"Oh. I'm so sorry" Albus said trying to make her feel better.

"Don't be. You heard what I said. Death Eaters deserve to die. All of them except the Malfoys" Albus was a little shocked to hear that. The Malfoys deserved to die. All of them. After what they had done in their past history. Luciouse had tried to _kill_ his mother, Ginny. He almost succeded too.

"Why them? They were Death Eaters. Luciouse killed so many inoccent people in his lifetime that he could fill a whole dump!" Jhaviere said. Both Beatrix and Albus jumped at his voice. They had almost forgotten he was there.

"Well," Beatrix started, "didn't you hear? Draco Malfoy saved Harry Potters life. Twice! But Harry Potter returned the favor by saving his life from a few Death Eaters who had gianed up on him. But then he purposely punched Draco in the face because 'he felt like it'. That was just all wrong."

Albus didn't know that. He thought his father was one of the good guys. He didn't know he had hurt anybody. By the looks of it he had probably killed some people too! He had to get out of here.

"I have to go," He started, "look for my… Brother! Yeah. Him. He always gets into trouble. I have to make sure he isn't kicked off the train. See you guys at school!" And with that Albus was off.

* * *

It didn't take long to find James. He was in a compartment with a few other people. Albus opened the door and steped inside.

There was James, of course, and 4 other people. One boy had red hair, brown eyes, and was short, another boy had black hair, and dark orange eyes, the only girl had super white hair, pink eyes, and was _very_ tall. The last boy, well Albus didn't realy know if it _was_ a boy, had long brown hair, blue eyes, and was a normal hight which was short…ish.

"There you are! I was wondering where you'd gotten off to. We are just about to start playing this muggle game. Truth or Dare, I think it's called." James sat on the seat next to the boy with the blue eyes was staring at him, contently.

"Yes," Asked Ablus.

"Oh! I was just- Do you have _any_ idea who I am?" Asked the boy.

"Umm.. Sorry but no. Who are you, then?"

"My name is Pravini. Pravini Thomas. Gryfindor 2nd year." Once again Albus recognised the last name. Dean Thomas was one of Albus' dads friend. He fought on the light side.

"Okay. So now that we've learned each other's name, lets play!" Said James.

"Umm… Sorry to bother but how _do_ you play?" Asked Albus.

"Well… You'll see. James, you go first."

A few minuites passed and it was Albuses turn. He had finaly figured out the rules of Truth or Dare. If you are dared to do something you must do it or you must do what your darer ask of you. Magic is put on you. It you are picked for truth, you have to tell the truth thanks to a little something called Veritaserum. 

" Truth or Dare, Albus." Asked James. 

" Dare." Said Albus not knowing what to expect. 

" I dare you to… kiss… Kiss the Parkinson girl before first holiday which is in three weeks." 

"Okay. Fine. What will happen when I win?"

"Well, when you loose, you will run around the Great Hall during breakfast in... _you_ will run around completely naked and hug one of the teachers." Albus heard a few sniggers.

"You _didn't_ answer my question, James. I said what will happen when I _win_?"

"Oh! That. Well, When you win I will have to play one quidditch game wearing whatever you want me to wear. How's that?" Albus thought for a second. Everyine will be watching and not everyone will be in the Great Hall when Albus would have to run around.

"Sure. That's suitibal. Alright! But you have to fly through the Hufflepuf stands. Hmmm… Pravini! You're next! Truth or dare?" Albus, James, and the rest of the people continued their game for as long as they could. Then they fell asleep, ate, got changed, and finally made it to Hogwarts.

* * *

As all of the students empied off of the train, they ran into the new games keeper, Colisiem.

Colisiem was very tall. His back was arched a bit and his arms were long and gangly. He had no hair on his head yet had a white bushy beard. He had dark green eyes that seemed to have a far-off look in them. It seemed as if any moment he would burst out crying. His nose was very large and slightly pointed. A bit like the old Professor Snape's nose. His face was round with large dark circles under his eyes. He had many freckles on his face that made his seem like he was polk-a-dotted. He looked more like a bird than a human. A very _large_ bird.

"All first years come with me!" He said with a low bellowing voice. It sounded as though he had starined it yelling or something.

Most of the first years froze in place. Was he joking? Nobody moved to follow him. Nobody but Albus. He made his way through the crowd and stood at the side of Colisiem. Most kids stared at him as though he was a freak but he knew better than to judge someone but the way they look. But obviously these kids didn't.

* * *

Colisiem led the kids to the waterfront. There in the murky water, something looked up at all the kids. The large eyes was about as big as three globes put together. It was pure black. It blinked then vanished. A bubbling sound came out of the water. All the kids thought that the Giant Squid would eat them. Albus knew better. The Gian Squid didn't eat children. He liked fish, smalled squid, and other fish. He also liked bread. All the kids started muttering that if the Giant Squid didn't eat them before they got to the castle then Colisiem would eat them first. Ablus was getting sick of hearing all of this and I guess Colisiem noticed.

"Don't worry about me," He said, leaning over. "If they think I'm scary they should meet the other teachers. Hahaha!" Albus felt better, now. He thought that he might be able to make friends with this person.

**I'm sorry that this is so short. I'm was away on Vacation so I didn't have the time to type this all out. I'll fix it when I come back. It's got A LOT more to go. Please review and tell me what you think! **


End file.
